


Memories and Realizations

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Angst, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: This was prompted by the following Anon ask:Hello! I am such a sucker for childhood friends to lovers! If you could write a little something about it I would love to read! I was thinking... Loki and the reader are childhood friends and when they grow up, other girls are interested in him and they're flirting with him which gets you upset but you can't quite figure out why until you realize that you're in love with him and you always have been.This is my first attempt as this type of story. I hope you like it Anon!!Errors are mine!
Relationships: Loki and Reader, Loki and You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you, Thor/Loki, Thor/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Memories and Realizations

The heady scent of roses dances on the warm breeze as she sits on the ancient stone fountain in the heart of the royal gardens. Fond childhood memories are welcome company in the utter stillness of the floral scenery currently surrounding her. She focuses on her favorite memory, giving it a bit more substance and energy until she sees the solid form of herself as a child wandering to the very fountain she is sitting at now. 

_Her father left her to wander the Asgardian palace gardens while he went to meet with the Allfather. The heavenly scent of flowers she couldn't begin to identify wafted around her as she took in every bloom and leaf on her stroll. Her feet eventually carried her to a beautiful stone fountain in the center of the greenery. The stone carved with ornate roses and a bowl supported by a pillar in the center where water slowly poured over the side to land in the large basin below it. She was so enchanted with the scenery, she almost failed to notice the fair skinned boy with raven hair on a bench on the other side of the fountain. His knees were tucked up to his chest with his chin resting atop them. His face was indifferent as he twirled his hand lazily while a plucked violet flower mimicked his movements a few inches above his hand. She walked around the fountain to the bench where he sat as his eyes followed her movement. She sat on the other end of the bench for a few moments before he finally broke the silence._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in the palace gardens?" He asked as he turned to face her. The flower still floated above his hand, though slower than before._

_"My father has business with Allfather and I wanted to see the roses." He nodded at the information as he turned his attention back to the levitating flower. "That's a neat trick. I have not attempted to levitate flowers myself, but water, I enjoy playing with." She said with a smirk as he turned back to face her again in disbelief. He gasped at the sight of the water from the fountain move toward them on the bench as the flower laid on the ground, forgotten. They stayed that way for several minutes as she swirled the water around them both as they giggled together. She sent it back to the fountain as she heard her father's voice call for her. "I most go, but I hope to see you again-"_

_"Loki. I am Prince Loki." He said shyly._

_"Prince Loki." She said with a smile. She curtseyed quickly, before running toward the voice of her father._

"You've been practicing your illusions, I see. Impressive." Loki says as he joins her at the fountain while the memory recesses back into her mind.

"Well, I cannot simply allow you to show me up can I my prince?" She teases before standing to greet him. He chuckles as he hugs her briefly, leaving an unfamiliar, fluttering in her stomach. A witty retort dies on Loki's tongue as the boisterous voice of Thor erupts behind them.

"Brother! Mother wishes to speak wi-Milady! What a joyous surprise to see you here!" He shouts before closing the distance on them. He picks her up in a crushing hug, tearing her grasp from Loki's as he twirls her around in his excitement, causing Loki to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Are you here for the feast celebrating my safe return?" 

"Prince Thor, it is lovely to see you as always and of course I am here for the celebration feast. You know I would never miss a chance to see you and your brother." She chirps as he sets her back down to the ground. 

"Ah, brother. Mother wishes to speak with you in the throne room." Thor says to Loki. "I shall see you tonight, Milady." Thor booms as he turns to leave the gardens in haste.

"I too, look forward to your presence tonight." Loki states with a beautiful smile. _Beautiful_? That was a new descriptor, though looking at his sharp cheekbones and jawline, leaves her suddenly wondering why she only just now seemed to be pushed off balance by his physical appearance. He is beautiful, from his tall, lean frame to his soul shattering eyes. 

"As do I, my prince. Please, give your mother my regards." She replies kindly as she curtseys while watching him take his leave, hoping he doesn't notice the tinge of pink splashed across her cheeks.

\-------------------------------------

She turns the days events over in her mind as she fusses with her dress in front of the mirror in her guest quarters. Her reactions to her childhood friend have been giving her jitters all afternoon, as well as the prospect of seeing him at the feast. She shakes herself internally, _get ahold of yourself._ She sweeps her hair back from her face, placing a golden comb with emerald inlays, which Loki had gifted her some time ago, before allowing the tresses to cascade down her back.

She thinks back on the day of Loki's spontaneous gift giving, his lips warm on her knuckles as he tells her, 'I had this made with you in mind.' He opened the velvet box for her. She had gasped as she traced the emerald inlays with a delicate brush of her fingertips. She had professed her words of gratitude and hugged him tightly as he placed it gently in her hair.

She smooths her hands down her black gown one last time, attempting to will away the unexpected nerves before heading to the dining hall. There will be time for soul searching and reminiscing later.

Joyous chatter rings through the immaculate dining hall along the the sea of flowing gowns and regal tunics. The marble pillars gleam with the reflection of the chandelier light, as do the golden walls. A fond smile graces her lips as she spots Thor and the Warriors Three across the great hall. Their voices, of course, are louder than everyone else's as they are no doubt recounting their most recent adventures for anyone who will listen. She chuckles to herself as she takes in the rest of the hall and it's inhabitants. 

She finds Loki after a parting in the crowd and blushes slightly when she finds he is already looking at her. His lips turn upward as he takes in the comb she is wearing, clearly delighted at the sight of her wearing it. His eyes drink her in from head to toe which causes her to flush darker from the intensity of his gaze. 

She gathers courage she has never needed in the past to approach him just as a gorgeous woman sidles up to join him at his side. The unknown woman is tall, slender and simply stunning with her blonde hair. Blondie has her hand on Loki's arm while leaning in close to speak into his ear. Loki wears a fake smile that doesn't reach his eyes as he politely converses with the strange woman.

A lump begins to form in her throat as her stomach ties in knots at the sight of this unknown woman fawning over the younger prince. She tamps down the strange urge to scratch the blonde's eyes out with her fingernails. The blonde hangs on his every word, even as he looks to be ignoring her completely while giggling and stroking his arm like newly acquired pet. She turns her back to them, no longer able to handle the sight when she crashes straight into a massive chest. 

"Milady! Will you do me the honor and dance with me?" Thor asks excitedly.

"It would be my pleasure, sire." She smiles politely. She wills her treacherous heart to calm itself as Thor leads her to the dance floor. A light airy tune is already playing as he rests his hand on the small of her back while holding her right hand with his free one. Her left hand rests on his shoulder as he begins to lead her around the floor in a simple, yet elegant waltz.

She lets him prattle on about his adventures while she tries to clear her mind of that woman being all over Loki. _Of course you aren't the only one to see how gorgeous he is. It isn't like you had any claim to him._ She chastises herself as Thor twirls her outward before bringing her back into his chest. She smiles at him as the song comes to it's end. He holds her hand in his while he bows and she answers in a curtsey before excusing herself from the dancefloor in search of wine. 

She sits at a table, wine in hand and gets approached by handful of men asking her for a dance over the past hour. Fake smile plastered on her face, she politely declines each man's offer before turning her attention back to her wine glass. She manages to greet Frigga in passing for a second glass of wine and participates in polite conversation for a few moments before deciding to call it a night. 

Her glass is still in her grasp when she sees Loki again. The blonde from before is gone, but to her dismay a different woman is following him around like a puppy. To his credit Loki doesn't seem to be paying her much mind while he walks around the room as if in search of someone. _He's probably looking for the mystery beauty from earlier, she thinks_ , as her thoughts whirl in her skull like strong gale. Something inside her snaps in an instant and along with it several glasses on near by tables shatter spontaneously. A couple people gasp, but the music is too loud as is the drunken laughter and merriment for it to be a major disruption. She summons a full bottle of wine and heads out of the dining hall without a second glance behind her as Loki finally catches sight of her walking out the double doors.

Her heels clack along the marble floor as her feet carry her down the hallway and out into the night air. She takes a few grounding breathes before continuing on to her favorite place within the palace gardens. _Why am I such a fool_? She asks herself repeatedly, slipping her shoes off to continue her walk to the fountain.

The breeze is cooler than it was at midday, but still comfortable as she sits on the base of the marble fountain. A single tear spills over and down her cheek as she opens her newly procured bottle of wine. She sits in the dark for a moment while waging war on her unshed tears to remain as such. 

She pulls another memory from her mind, watching it grow and become corporeal with her energy. She reminisces again as Loki from her memory walks toward the memory version of herself at the same fountain she sits on now. She looks on with an aching fondness as she watches the memory of Loki presenting the beautiful hair comb to her. _Oh, norns, I am in love with him,_ she shouts in her skull. She loses the battle as rebellious tears spill down her cheeks, dropping onto her dress. The memory fades away as she hears foot steps approaching her.

"I knew I would find you here. This is your spot after all." Loki says with a soft smile which quickly shifts to an expression of concern at the sight of her tears. "Darling, are you alright?" He sits next to her on the hard stone basin as tips her chin up with his fingertips to catch her eyes. "I saw you rush out of the dining hall. Please talk to me." 

"This is not my spot my prince." She replies softly with her eyes on his. "It is our spot." He cups her cheeks in his hands, wiping away errant tears with his thumbs. "I will be fine, Loki. Surely you will be missed from the celebrations, especially by the young ladies I saw this evening." She pulls away from him then, expecting him to agree, but instead he moves closer.

"I am right where I am meant to be and with whom I am meant to be with. Those women have been driving me mad and I have been attempting to elude them all evening." His voice is just above a whisper as they drift closer together. "I was trying to get away so I could tell you what a vision you are tonight and it pleases me so, seeing you wear this gift I gave you." He releases her with his right hand, tracing deft fingertips over the the hair comb before tucking her long tresses behind her ear, drawing heat to her cheeks and a quickening in her heartbeat. 

"I take great pleasure in wearing it, as well as your colors, my prince." She utters into the waning space between them. He smells of leather and sandalwood, a scent she desperately wishes to lock away and keep for herself as she stares hopelessly into his eyes. She suddenly lets her words tumble out ahead of her panic stricken brain. "Loki, my prince, I must confess I have fallen for you. Y-you do not need to say-" The rest of her plea dies in her throat as he moves closer, gently bumping his nose against hers before claiming her parted lips with his own. She fists the front of his tunic, hanging on for dear life as he explores her mouth with his tongue. She chases his lips with her own as he breaks away from her for a breath before diving back in for more causing a breathy whimper to escape her her throat. They break apart once again out of breath, as they rest their foreheads against one another. He brings a hand up to her face, tracing first her upper lip with his thumb and then the bottom.

"Norns, how I have dreamed of the feeling of these lips on mine, of the sweetness of your kiss." He whispers against her mouth. "I cannot picture a future without you by my side, my love." They sit in content silence while sharing sweet kisses, until she finally speaks quietly into the sliver of space between them.

"Care to share some procured royal wine with me, my prince?" She smirks with a raised eyebrow. He smiles as he produces two glasses with a flash of green. "I owe an apology for the shattered glasses in the dining hall." She says sheepishly.

"Think nothing of it, my love." He chuckles as he pours her a glass and hands it to her, clinking it against his own in a toast.

"To memories and realizations." She utters with a grin. She sips her wine before setting it down as she takes in the gardens around her. "This will be my new favorite memory." She whispers. Her eyes flutter closed as Loki's lips seek hers out again while her hand intertwines with his. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! Leave me a comment!! Tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco  
> Feel free to make requests!!
> 
> -Love Fi💚💚💚💚


End file.
